The Returning Friend
by Lauka2
Summary: Renee Johnson, the name of a girl that just returned to Norrisville High. Age 14, long blonde hair and brown eyes. A perfectly normal high-scholar, except for one teensy tiny thing: Her step dad was Randy's arch nemesis. But okay, Randy had known her for almost as long as Howard. But why does she suddenly start acting all weird and stuff?
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of this story

My newest obsession!

I have also made a few drawings to Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja on DA, so please check them out ;D

* * *

She stood outside the school and looked around. All the pupils were arriving in steady streams. All students who were bumped out to be back at school, their lovely summer vacation now over. But she had never been more excited. She stood and almost ripped her books apart and looked over the crowds. Trying to spot that one guy. Then she saw his messy purple hair stick out in the crowd. She jumped up and down at the spot and almost screamed out in happiness. It had been two years since she had even been allowed out from the house grounds. The guy she'd spotted looked her way and stopped up catching her eyes. His mouth dropped and she smiled widely, laughing a bit at the same time. She walked down to him, his friend noticing her too.

"Hey guys!" She yelled happily and put a hand on her hip.

"Renee!" The tall of the boys yelled and she laughed.

"That's my name, wanna buy it?" she said and looked at the small one "Hey Howard, how you've been holding up?"

"Just fine, Johnson" he answered and looked at the tall one "Wanna go in Cunningham?"

"Sure, but are you back here Renee?" he asked and looked at her.

"You bet your grave punching skills I am. McFist finally gave in!" She giggled and walked after boys "how's your summer been?"

"Oh you know, been punching some graves, having a super good time just the two of us" Howard said and looked at Renee "How's YOUR summer been?"

"Boring! Mom kept trying to make me go try all sorts of dresses!" She whined and looked at Howard "why are you looking at me like that?" she asked and he looked away "so randy, you two didn't do anything besides playing grave puncher?"

"Nope, nothing else, zippo" he answered in a hurry and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" she asked and stopped up "aw man! I just forgot something!"

"Reeaally? I'd never you'd forget anything!" Howard with his voice full of sarcasm. She shot a sharp glare at him and pulled out a paper.

"I haven't signed up for any classes… they said they'd give me some, but I never got any information on where to go…"

"Then what's that paper?" Randy asked and looked at it "Looks like a map"

"Yeah, I have to go to the office I guess… well see you guess you guys later!" she said and walked off. Howard looked after her, making sure she'd really go away.

"How bruce is it that Renee's back?" Randy asked as they entered the classroom.

"It's awesome! Really awesome…" Howard said and sat down, sighing in his head.

"I know! She looks different though…" Randy said and stared up at the blackboard.

"she looks more stupid than last time…" Howard mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something?" Randy asked.

"Nope, nothing"

* * *

End of chapter

Short i know, but so are most of the chapters going to be.

Hope you like it so far :D


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter

* * *

She stood in front of her locker and looked at it. It was the same one she had when she left the school in them idle of 7th grade. She sighed and turned in the code. She took out all her books, noticing something had been jammed into it, among everything else. She shook it off and put the package in her back. Then the bell rang, announcing the end of the short school day. The students flocked out in the halls and she took her bag on her back and looked after Randy.

"Looking for someone?" a voice sounded behind her and she spun around.

"You actually" she said and smiled "'been a good day?"

"Nah, it was fine" he answered and started walking.

"Don't see Howard anywhere" she said and looked around "did'cha dump him off somewhere?"

"No… but he didn't wanna walk home with me today…" Randy looked sad and Renee sighed.

"So you got stuck with me, huh?" she said and rolled her eyes "really nice to know our friendship's still standing strong…"

"No, it wasn't like that!" Randy said defensively "I asked him if he wanted to walk home with you too, then he said he had other things to do, and took off" he sighed and looked ahead.

"So you got dumped? Well that's wonk" she patted his back and giggled "anyways, what've you been up to since I saw you last time?"

"Not much, just the usual stuff"

"Really? Nothing new? You're just the same old Randy Cunningham?"

"Yup, I see you got braces" he said and smirked.

"Shut up… McFist thought something looked wrong with my teeth, and had these things planted on them!" she sighed loudly and flopped her head forward.

"Bummer"

"Totally bummer! Hey hold on" she looked at Randy "You got taller…"

"Well duh, you didn't think I'd stay that short forever, did you?"

"No… but I'd hoped you'd at least be a little shorter than me when I got back. Not all that's left is for Howard to outgrow me!"

"I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon" Randy replied and they both laughed "Hey! I just thought of something!"

"What?" Renee asked and they both stopped up. Randy grabbed her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. Renee got a little worried about what might be the problem.

"Do you get discount on McFist Products?" he asked seriously.

"Nope" she answered just as seriously and he groaned in disappointment. Then she gave a big smile and giggled "I get them for free!"

"What?!" Randy's jaw dropped and Renee laughed.

"Well duh? I test out for McFist and as payment I get them if I like them" she started walking again and Randy just followed.

"All items? Every single McFist product?"

"Every single one. I even get to make some when he's out of ideas" she said and looked around.

"Are you serious?!" Randy yelled and she giggled.

"now why would I lie to you?" she said and laughed. Suddenly they both heard something vibrating and both took out their phones "it's mine" she put the phone to her ear "Hey dad… no I'm on my way home… yes I'm fine…. No you don't have to send anyone to come and get me… fine, I'll be there as fast as I can… see you later" she kissed into the phone and put the phone into her pocket "Sorry, but I have to hurry home, McFist said he had something to discuss with me"

"Okay then, guess I'll see you later" Randy said and waved after Renee as she ran off.

* * *

She lied down on her bed and looked into the ceiling.

"I wonder why dad wanted me to work for the industry… not like I'm gonna be the big inventor once I grow up…" she sighed and sat up. Then she remembered the package and looked at her bag.

"Hmmm… I wonder what it could be"

* * *

**End Of Chapter**

Wow, this story became popular fast (at least i think it did XD)

I thank all who read this and check my DA account :*

Plz Review, it makes me write chapters faster ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter

* * *

"Ninja ring!" Randy yelled and threw his rings after the robo-ape. It hit it right in the head, and made it explode "boom! Headshot!" he shouted out and threw his fist into the air. He looked around. It looked like he'd gotten them all.

"Now… what were they even doing out here? It's not even a school day…" he scratched his head a bit "what could McFist be up to?" he heard something move around and looked at the school entrance "one more left" he took out his sai and charged it when he noticed someone walking beside it. He stopped up as fast as he could and fell over his own legs. He sat up and felt his arm "yup, that's gonna leave a mark"

"No… way" he looked up at Renee and she dropped her books "it's the ninja!" she shrieked happily and he got up, putting his fists in his sides proudly.

"Yes, it is I, the ninja!"

"What the juice happened out here?" she looked behind him at the destroyed robo-apes.

"Oh yeah… I thought they were up to no good… so I kinda destroyed them… hey wait! What are you even doing here Ren… eh girl I ever saw before? "

"I forgot something yesterday, so I went to get it. But my father is so paranoid, so he had an entire squad of robo-apes escorting me here" she sighed and rolled her eyes. The robo-ape next to her handed her the books she'd dropped and she took them "I bet he'd be fine with you escorting me home" she said and winked.

"Sorry, but that- uh…" Randy was got uncomfortable with the thought of going to his arch nemesis' house, but he couldn't tell Renee that straight to her face "I have to go and make sure that there isn't any danger!" he said and took out a smoke bomb "Smoke bomb!" he yelled and threw it at the ground, enveloping both Renee, him and the robo-ape in smoke. Renee started to cough as soon as the smoke appeared and fanned it away when it cleared out.

"Whew! That smelled like he just ripped one" she said and looked at the robo-ape "you did get the item I asked for, right?"

"Of course miss, here it is" it answered and took out a book.

"Schweet" she said and took it from the monkey "now, I can make my homework" she said and smiled.

**PART HERE**

"You met Renee at the school? What on earth was she doing there on a Saturday?" Howard asked while looking at the TV screen, playing Grave punchers III, even though he'd finished it in the vacation.

"She was just getting something she'd forgotten yesterday, probably one of her schoolbooks"

"You know it's going to be weird around her, right?" Howard said.

"Why? She's still Renee" Randy said and looked into the ceiling. He was lying in his bed, trying to concentrate on the small incident with Renee.

"Well her stepdad is your arch nemesis, all I'm saying is it'll be weird if you have to hang out at her place"

"I guess you're right, but then again, I could use that to my advantage. You know, finding out what his plans are and send them kicking before they ever got legs"

"I have no idea what that means" Howard said and Randy sighed.

"Send them packing before he even got them finished" he said with an annoyed tone.

"Ooooh, that makes way more sense, but why have robo-apes escort her to school?"

"She said Mc Fist told them to follow her to school, something about them protecting her"

"Man, he sounds paranoid" the game finished and Howard turned around "but what are you going to do about the whole Renee thing?" he asked and Randy supported himself on his elbows.

"What're you talking about?"

"Well she can't just show up after two years, and expect everything to be back to what it was, right? Plus she's the stepdaughter of you arch nemesis"

"Howard, that doesn't change who Renee is, plus I think we at least owe her that much"

"I know I don't" Howard looked up at Randy and crooked an eyebrow "something happened between you before she left school, didn't it?"

"You could say that" Randy answered and flopped back on his bed #yeah, you could definitely say something happened. First time I was ever so scared# he closed his eyes and tuned Howard out, focusing on that night from 2 years ago.

* * *

"_I don't like this Randy" Renee said and looked at him. She looked scared "and why didn't you bring Howard?" she asked and Randy held up the flashlight._

"_He had to stay home, something about a family party. But I'm sure the ninja will be here tonight!" he said with enthusiasm and Renee whimpered._

"_But why did it have to be out in the forest in the middle of the night? Its way past our curfew!" she skipped a few steps to stand right behind him._

"_Don't worry, if anything happens, I'll take blame, okay?"_

"_Okay" she said with a scared voice. Suddenly a loud crash sounded and she screamed._

"_I bet that was the ninja! Come on!" Randy grabbed her hand and walked to where the sound had come from._

"_Ninja! Are you okay?" a female voice sounded and they looked at each with wide eyes. They walked closer and saw a scene that most kids would only see in movies. The ninja had been thrown into one of the forest picnic tables, which had smashed completely. And a female ninja was standing not too far away, holding back the biggest robot they'd ever seen._

"_This is so bruce!" Randy said and looked around "Ooooh Howard's going to be soooo jealous when he gets to hear about this._

"_Randy, we shouldn't be here!" Renee said and looked at the scene. She looked at the female ninja. She had a long pitch black ponytail coming out of her mask. Renee gulped, and suddenly the ninja was on the move. He stormed forward and charged the robot. It swung the female ninja away, and she landed on her legs with ease. She suddenly caught the sight of the two 7 graders, and Renee was the only one to notice. She gulped again. Then she noticed the female ninja signaled for them to get away quickly. _

"_Randy… Randy I wanna go home" Renee said and looked at Randy, but he didn't hear a thing. Then the robot cried out and pulled up a tree by the roots and threw it in their direction. She pushed Randy away and he was knocked out of his ninja induced trance. The robot now noticed the two kids, both unable to protect themselves. Renee gulped and looked around for something she could defend herself with. She found the thickest branch and stood up, holding it._

"_Renee, what the juice are you thinking of?"_

"_Put a sock in it and go home!" she yelled, her attitude completely changed "I'll distract it"_

"_But what about the two ninja's over there?!" he yelled and noticed what was wrong. The female ninja had caught the ninja, who had been thrown her way, and had to make sure he was alright. Randy looked back to Renee, who went all Leroy Jenkins and ran towards the robot. It roared and swung its big arms towards her. She narrowly avoided the arms, and then swung the branch, managing to break one off. She looked up in fear and the robot lunged out after her again, but she was saved just in the nick of times by the ninja, who grabbed her and took her back to Randy, who had been too scared to do anything._

"_Nice going kid!" the Ninja said and ruffled her hair "but let us handle the rest" they both nodded and Randy got up. Then they both jolted._

"_That was so bruce Renee! I owe you, big time!"_

"_You don't owe me anything! It's what friends are for, right?" she looked at him and smiled._

* * *

"Yup, I definitely owe her my friendship…"

"You haven't listened to a single word I said for past five minutes, have you?"

"Nope, lost in thought dude"

"Well the nomicon's been trying to contact you for the past two minutes, so you better check it out" Howard said and went back to the videogame. Randy got down from his bed and looked into the nomicon.

He soared through clouds and cat masks, then faceplanted a wall.

"Well, thanks a lot Nomicon" he said and text appeared on the wall "'Misunderstandings and Misinformation can change a person's path, and make an ally into an enemy' what the juice is that supposed to mean?!" he crossed his arms and then the nomicon spit him out.

"SO, get anything good?"

"no… it just said something about misunderstanding can change what you do…"

"What the juice is that supposed to mean?"

"I asked the exact same thing… guess I'll just have to find out tomorrow"

* * *

**End of chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

This follows Renee

* * *

She looked in the book and crooked her eyebrow.

"I don't get a single word of this stuff" she said and sighed. A knock on her door got the last bit of her concentration and she looked at it.

"Come in" she called and the door was opened. McFist stuck in his head and smiled.

"Hey there sweetheart, how's my favorite stepdaughter doing?" he asked and smiled at her. She gave a smile back and sat up in the back, throwing away the book. It landed with a loud thump on the floor.

"I'm just fine dad" she said and grinned. He walked into the room and she scooted so he could sit down next to her.

"So, about that offer I made last week, what do you say?"

"I'm not sure… aren't I a bit too young to work in the factories?" Renee asked and looked at him.

"Oh I'm not talking about the factories; it's a more private part of the industry"

"Private? Wait, you're not talking about working with that Viceroy, right?" she crossed her arms on her legs.

"What's wrong with Viceroy?"

"Nothing, but if I was going to work with him… I'd need a 50$ rise in my allowance" she said and smiled.

"Deal!" McFist said and got up from the bed. He took out his fake hand and Renee got up too "You can even start today if you too!"

"Deal!" Renee said and grabbed the fist "this is going to be soooo much fun!" she said and giggled. They walked downstairs where they were met by Mrs. Johnson.

"Mom! Mom McFist offered me a job!" Renee said enthusiastically

"Why that's so swell honey-kins! Now do your best, right?" She said and pinched her cheeks. She kissed McFist on the cheek and he blushed a bit. They walked in the direction of the parking lot, to be taking to the main building.

"So, do I get to make robots or what?"

"Exactly that sweetheart, I hope you don't mind"

"Of course I don't!" Renee grinned "it'll be awesome!"

* * *

They arrived at the lab and Renee looked around in excitement. All the robots she'd seen in her house, here, disassembled and ripe for the combining and picking.

"That is so bruce!" she squealed and looked at McFist "I love this!" she spun around with her hands in the air, and heard someone approach.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely Renee" Viceroy said as he walked in "I heard you're gonna be my new partner"

"I am! And I can't wait!" Renee said and giggled.

"Good, then let's get right to it! I have some robot ideas, but I need help to perfect them, would you mind?"

"No! I'd love to help!" she sprinted out to where he pointed and laughed the whole way.

"Viceroy, make sure that all the robots she makes are under our control" McFist said in a low voice.

"I thought they'd be anyway"

"No… she's a big fan of the ninja, so she'll make sure that they can't be used for other purposes, so MAKE SURE I CAN CONTROL THEM!" he yelled and Renee poked her head out.

"Did you say something?" she asked and looked at McFist.

"No sweetheart" he replied and Viceroy walked out "those robots better be deadly…" he said and walked away.

* * *

End of chapter

And just so I won't forget: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! even though there aren't many, i still love each and every one of them :*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

* * *

He walked down the hall, Howard walking next to him, complaining about something he couldn't pay attention to.

#What the juice did the nomicon mean?# he thought to himself.

"CUNNINGHAM!" Howard yelled and Randy jumped into the lockers.

"WHAT?!" he asked, his chest heaving after air.

"You weren't listening again, were you?"

"No, I was thinking about what the nomicon said yesterday… it makes no sense, no matter how hard about it!" he said and threw his hands in front of him.

"Well you better let it go, because here comes a little ray of sunshine" he said sarcastically and held his hand out.

"Is she… skipping?" Randy asked in disbelief.

"I believe she is… guess Renee snapped or something"

"Maybe…" Randy still stared at her in disbelief. She skipped to them and smiled brightly.

"Goood morning you two" she said happily and Howard looked at her in suspicion.

"Who're you, and what did you do to the real Renee?" he kept his distance and she looked at him.

"It is me silly!" she giggled in the end and the two boys dropped their jaws.

"Why did you just giggle? You never giggle!" Randy said and she smiled.

"I had the brucest time yesterday!" she squealed happily and jumped slightly on the spot "McFist allowed me to work with the robots he creates! It was so bruce!"

"Didn't know you were able to work with machines, with your IQ and all" Howard said under his breath and Randy looked at him with a warning look.

"I even got to make one!" he voice sounded like a chipmunk.

"You what?!" Randy yelled and looked at her.

"I know!" Renee clapped and jumped "it was so awesome! All those parts, just waiting to be assembled and disassembled! It was I dream come true! Viceroy even helped me!" Randy just stood and gawked while she talked. Renee looked at him and waved her fingers in front of him "are you there Randy?" she asked.

"Nah, just give up on that. He's been doing that a lot lately" he looked at Randy.

"Why?" she waved her hand in front of him again, and the bell rang "gotta go, try and wake him up, would you Howard?" she said and skipped away. Howard turned and looked at Randy, then slapped him.

"You what?!" Randy said and looked around "Where'd Renee go?"

"To class, the bell just rang, so let's jet" Howard said and started walking towards the class.

"How? How can I beat a robot SHE made?!"

"What're you talking about? It can't be that hard?"

"Howard, we're talking about the girl who made a computer virus that made all the other computers start singing, in 2nd grade! And that was by accident! Think about what she can do when she actually wants to!"

"That was a virus! She can't build a robot! Plus, Viceroy helped her, so it's probably going to be like always"

"With me kicking their butt?"

"Exactly, so don't worry" Howard said.

"I hope you're right" Randy said and sighed.

* * *

End of chapter.

Just a short chapter to show how excited Renee is for helping out McFist

and now for some action XD in next chap that is ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six :D

* * *

Renee looked out the window of her classroom and sighed. She'd been working for McFist for a couple of days now, but all her robots had some kind of fail. For some reason, they all seemed to have a need for destroying the ninja.

#Stupid robots…# she looked into the ceiling when she heard something crash "WHAT THE JUICE?!" she yelled and the whole class looked up.

"ROBOT ATTACK!" Bucky yelled and ran out of the class. Renee looked around as the whole class stormed out. She stormed out too and looked around. Something had been trashing the halls. Then the ninja came trashing through a wall and landed in front of her feet. She yelped and looked at the monster.

#No honking way…# she thought and ran off #No time to stall!# she ran into the girls bathroom and went into one of the stalls.

* * *

"Oooow… not a great start" the ninja said and looked at the robot "What the ninja is that thing anyway?" he looked at it and it roared at him. He sat up and looked around "wasn't Renee here just a few seconds ago?" he said and the robot came to grab him "uh oh…" the monster threw him through yet another wall and he ended up outside.

"Ninja! Ninja do something!" a student yelled and he sat up and looked up. The robot looked like some kind of big human with monkey like features.

"I'm trying to" he said and flipped up to stand on his legs. He took out his ninja sword and pointed it toward the robot.

"Listen here… robot thing I can't quite figure out what is, you're going down!" he said and charged it "Ninja cut!" he said and swung his sword at the robot. It made a small dent, but no further damage.

"HIT IT IN THE BACK!" He heard someone yell and turned around.

"Huh?" he said and the robot smacked him away. He landed a few meters away from the spot, but right in front of Renee. He looked up at her and she looked down.

"How do you know where to hit it?"

"I made it… it must have malfunctioned" she said and shrugged her shoulder.

"So why the back?"

"The weak spot is there, duh?" she looked at the robot "I think it's pissed… better get to it ninja!" she said and went off, a piece of paper falling from the back of her pocket. The ninja took it and looked at it.

"Oh… this is totally confusing…" he said and looked back just in time to see and avoid the robot "Wow! Too close!" he yelled and stuffed the paper in his suit "the back, huh?" he said and jumped into the air and above the robot "ninja slash!" he said and slashed through the entire back "wow… it actually worked!" he said and the robot fell forward "Schweet!" he said and all the students cheered him on.

"Smokebomb! Smokebomb! Smokebomb!" he looked around and smiled.

"Smokebomb!" he yelled and threw one towards the ground. Renee looked at him from a distance behind a tree and smiled to herself.

"He is kinda cute…" she said and made a small giggle.

* * *

End of chapter

:D i had an idea for this chapter, but then i realized that it didn't go along with my story about Renee, so i had to change it. But the other idea will be used soon :D


	7. Chapter 7

Seventh chapter of this story

* * *

Something seemed off. Renee seemed down and Randy had an idea why. She'd been looking restless ever since the last robot attack around three weeks ago. She would often sigh during class, but kept it down so she wouldn't disturb class. Science class ended, and she sat in the class until everyone else had gone out. He walked over to her and she looked at him.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked and she sighed.

"Just about everything…" she said and stood up.

"Like what?"

"Like that robot attack!" she groaned and walked out into the hall. She found her locker and ripped it open, letting of some steam.

"What was wrong with that?" Randy asked and leaned up against a locker.

"Hey Cunningham! Johnson…" Howard said and approached them. Renee looked at him and grunted.

"That stupid wonk of a robot should not even have been able to walk! Let alone exist…"

"What're you talking about?" Randy asked and she slammed her locker in. he flinched a bit at the slam and looked at her.

"I made that stupid thing! But it had some-"

"Oh so you made the robot that came and destroyed the school" Howard said and Renee looked at him. Her look did not say happy at all.

"Shut it Weinerman! It was imperfect, has some major flaws! McFist said he'd make sure it wouldn't hurt anyone! Bu that damn thing, still managed to come here!" she showed a random student that was in her way and stormed outside. She let her fury out on a tree and sat down in front of it afterwards.

"Wow Renee, relax" Randy said and stood beside her "it's not your fault, so don't worry" he said and she blinked slowly. He swallowed at this, and felt something tickle ever so slightly in his stomach.

"But it is! I made that thing, and I couldn't even make it properly…" she'd calmed down completely and now just seemed sad. Randy studied the punch marks in the tree and gulped again.

"You can see the marks from your fist on this tree" he said in disbelief.

"Nah, the tree was rotten anyway" Howard said and Renee looked at him.

"…" she just stared at him when screaming started. Giant robots were approaching the back of the school, cutting down the trees.

"Uh, I have to go Renee, see you later" Randy said and ran off. But he quickly returned and put a hand on her shoulder "It's not your fault, so don't worry" he said and smiled at her, his heart beating harder. She looked after him as he stormed off, with Howard in his heels. She looked after him and then around. She stood up and reached for something in her back pocket.

#Guess it's time to figure out just how strong the ninja is" she said and smiled to herself.

* * *

The ninja looked at the robots and they kept cutting the trees. They were way too big to just be Gartner robots. He studied them for a bit before charging them. He managed to cut down two of them and was heading for the third, when a black flash appeared before him and then extended a leg to kick him back. His vision was blurry for a second, and it took him half a minute before he could focus properly. Then he noticed the person was wearing a mask. And it was a girl. A girl in a ninja suit. He looked at the masked girl in front of him. Her suit was the exact same as his, except her stripes were blue. She looked into his eyes and he felt hated for the first time in his life.

"I will not stand for anyone threatening Norrisville, or any of its people. But I will not stand by and look as you fight against these robots. Fight them, and i will be your enemy" she said and he thought her voice to be harsh and cold, not one you'd normally hear from a 14 year old girl.

"But they're destroying those trees!"

"Hey are making firewood!" she took out two swords and stood ready to attack "If maybe you had listened to the radio announcing this morning, or if anybody else had, you would've heard that the principal had allowed for this to happen. The robots are to cut down some trees, then take off!"

"As if you believe that!" the ninja yelled back and took out his own swords "I bet they'll try and destroy me in a minute!"

"They won't. Look" she said and pointed at them and the ninja almost dropped his jaw. The robots had cut down maybe ten trees each, and were heading back.

"How, why?" he said and looked at the ninja girl "Who are you even?!" he asked and she looked at him, her brown eyes suddenly making him feel weird rather than hated.

"I am the Ninjaette!" she said and charged against him. Their swords hit each other with loud clangs and she looked in his eyes, pressing against his swords with her own "and I am your enemy, for as long as you take down those robots" she said and jumped back "remember my name, Ninja!" she said with a hateful voice "smokebomb!" she yelled and threw a small ball towards the ground. A bright blue smoke appeared and the ninja ran towards it.

"Hey, don't you dare just go!" he said, but she was already gone "hang on a second… why does her smokebombs get to smell good?!" he yelled and took his own smokebomb "Smokebomb!"

* * *

He looked around the corner of the building and saw that Renee was still sitting underneath the tree. He guessed her day had been short, or that she had cut it short. He walked closer to her, and noticed she was sleeping. Her breath was slow and even. He just kept staring at her until her face started contorting in what looked like pain. She made small sounds and said the same sentence under her breath over and over. Randy got down on his one knee grabbed her wrist and shook her.

"Renee! Renee wake up!" he yelled and she jerked her eyes open. Her breath had quickened a lot and she looked freaked out "what's wrong?"

"Nightmare" she said in a hurry and looked down.

"You sure?" he asked and she nodded "okay, if you say so" he let go of her wrists and she stood up, a bit wobbly.

"What happened to your face?" she asked and looked at him "you look like you've been in a fight…" she touched it lightly and he flinched.

"Yeah… I kinda ran into a wall before"

"What was it you had to do even? You went off in such a hurry"

"Well uhhhh…" he said and looked around "I had to uh…. Go to the bathroom" he said.

"Wow… with that speed, it had to be urgent! Why didn't you just go earlier?" she asked and they started walking.

"I uh…" he said and became nervous "don't know…" he said and she sighed.

"You ought to know that you go when you have to, not wait to it's convenient" Renee replied at giggled.

"You giggle a lot more than two years ago"

"I know! It's because of my mom! She's so girly! I think girly is contagious..."

"So you're not up for a horror movie marathon this weekend?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Oh I am so there!" she said and smiled "but does Howard know I'm coming?" she asked and Randy shook his head.

"Nope… not planning on telling either… I thought we could you know, catch up… like for real this time"

"so, we're going to spend the weekend, watching horror movies, right under Howard's nose?" she asked and he nodded "sorry, but I think Howard should come too, just so he won't get jealous" she said and pulled her bag a little up on her back "call me when you've set it up, and I'll bring a couple of movies too" she winked at him "but I warn you" she poked his chest "they'll give you nightmares"

"Aren't all horror movies supposed to do that?" he asked and she smiled.

"Guess they are, but these are actually banned in most stores" she said proudly.

"Wow… how did you get them then?"

"Connections Randy, connections" she said and chuckled "but I should hurry on home, McFist said he had something for me. I think it had something to do with the working robots a made!"

"Working robots?"

"The tree cutters! You didn't see them? It's going to make cutting trees much easier, and they can chop the wood into firewood by themselves, cool, right?"

"Yeah, but can't you just cut the trees and chop the wood yourself?"

"Yeah yeah! But I made robots that didn't malfunction!" she waved and ran off, a limo driving up beside her. She stopped up and looked at it and walked into it. Randy just looked after her and then the image of her slowly closing those big chocolate brown eyes of hers, appeared for his eyes again. He raised his hand and slapped himself and the bruised cheek.

"what is wrong with me" he said and sighed. Then he heard Howard approach him and looked at his best friend.

* * *

End of chapter :D

what do you guys think?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eigth

* * *

Randy sat in his room and looked at the nomicon. It was Friday noon, and he still hadn't told Howard about the movie weekend marathon.

"Just go in already!" Howard said and looked at him "you want to know about that wonk the Ninjaette, right? So go in and ask about it!"

"Sounds like you're kinda curious too" Randy said and looked at him "but what if the nomicon doesn't have any info on her or any info on why she's against me?"

"Then you at least know she's a new enemy or that she's just plain crazy" Howard replied.

"I guess you're right…" Randy stared at the book for a little while longer.

"Listen here Cunningham, if you don't look into it, it's going to bother you forever. So just look into the honking book, right now!"

"You really are curious about this, aren't you?" Randy said and took the book.

"You bet your ninja suit I am!" He answered and Randy looked at the book.

"Nah, I guess it won't hurt" he said and opened book. It sucked him in. He landed in the middle of a forest and looked around.

"So nomicon, what's the deal about this Ninjaette?" he asked and felt the book shake. Then everything changed and his own sounded.

"_Long ago, during the time of the fourth ninja, a girl stepped up to protect the one she held most dear. The one she found dear, was however the enemy of the ninja. She was just as powerful as him. But the first Ninjaette had been the companion of the ninja. The two are forever destined to one another, be it as an enemy or an ally. If the Ninjaette sees the truth, and finds the ninja is right, she will side with him, making both the ninja's and her own destiny one of happiness, but should she choose the side of evil, they will be enemies forever. To prevent this, each ninja must find a way to show the Ninjaette that her way is wrong. He must show her the truth_"

"That helps me squad…. But I think i get the point, thanks nomicon" Randy said and got spit out.

"So, who is she?"

"The nomicon didn't say that, but it did say I had to turn her good… however am I gonna do that?" he said and sighed.

"Don't know, but you better do it quickly, she looks like she's really strong, I can still see the kick she gave you earlier"

"You can?" Randy asked and felt his jaw, then he suddenly remembered what he and Renee had been talking about the day before "I just remembered, Renee and I were thinking about having a horror movie marathon this weekend, you in?"

"You and Renee huh?" Howard said and raised an eyebrow "I'm so in, I'm going to get my scariest movies, and scare her half to death!" Howard said with an evil smirk "oh this is gonna be great!"

"As if your baby movies can scare me" Renee's voice sounded from the door. Randy hid the nomicon as fast as he could and looked at Renee.

"I thought you'd text me before coming!"

"I did, three times" she said and Randy looked at Howard.

"Oh yeah, you get the texts while out"

"Out? I sent the last one five minutes ago, no way you've just been out, I would've seen you"

"Howard meant as in sleeping!" Randy said quickly and Renee looked at him.

"Suure… listen, I don't need to know what you've been doing, just know I have my scariest movies right here, and barfing bags for light stomachs, and I'll even allow you to sleep with lights on" she said with a smirk.

"As if your movies are that scary! I bet the scariest thing that happens in them is someone breaks their nail" Howard said and looked at her.

"That would be scary… if I was Heidi, but I'm not" she took out one of the movies "I find that 'Stalking to death' is more up my alley"

"You like stalking movies? Lame" Randy said and chuckled.

"You haven't seen the movie yet, plus it has a rather… psychotic plot to it that makes all the difference"

"Psychotic? Ooooh, sounds scary! Not!" Howard said and walked out the door "don't start watching movies before I get back!" he said and looked at Renee "you will scream in horror, I promise!" he said and disappeared. Renee looked after him and smiled.

"What's with Howard?" she asked Randy who shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea, so what movies do you have?"

"Well, besides 'Stalking to death' I have 'Cheerleader Massacre' one, two and three"

"Three movies about the same thing? That sounds ridicules"

"I thought so too, but they do a good job slicing up them cheerleaders" she said and kissed the movie cassette.

"Any other movies?" he looked at the back of one of her movies, and paled a bit. The mere summary on the cassette freaked him out a bit.

"I have this one, it's brand new, so I haven't watched it myself yet" she pulled out a DVD that hadn't even been unpacked "it's called 'Party with corpses'"

"Now that sounds scary" he laughed a bit and smiled at her.

"Totally!" she squealed and looked at Randy "you okay? You look pale" she reached out and held his forehead "you don't have a fever" she said and smiled at him "is there something else?" she asked and retrieved her hand. Randy looked at her for a few seconds then felt his cheeks tingle lightly. She giggled a bit "you do realize you're blushing, right?"

"Am not!"

"Are too! You're totally pink in the face!" she said and laughed "damn you look cute!"

"Where's Howard with those movies!" he said and she spun to lie in the couch on his lap. She still laughed a bit and looked up at him.

"Seriously Randy, is there something you want to tell me?" she asked in a voice, a bit lower than usual. Her own cheeks were now tinted a faint red and he swallowed a lump he didn't know he had.

"Well uhhhh… the past week…. I eeeeh… well I…" Renee sat up and looked at him. Her look told him to continue and he swallowed yet another lump. He took a deep breath and decided to just let it out as fast as he could "I haven't been able to stop thinking about your eyes!" he yelled and she looked at him in surprise.

"My eyes?" she said and blushed deep red.

"Yes… your eyes…" he answered and blushed just as much.

"Why? Do you think they're… pretty?" she asked and looked away from him, twirling her finger in the couch.

"Well yeah… but uuhhh, not as pretty as their owner…" he said in a low voice and she looked at him, turned completely red.

"Huh?" she said and he looked at her "I'm pretty?" she asked and he nodded "well uh… thank you… I guess…" she said and unconsciously leaned in closer to him. He leaned in closer too. Then they both heard the front door slam and Renee jumped up from the couch and sat in front of the tv, fiddling with the first movie. And soon enough, Howard came in the door and beamed with happiness.

"I found the scariest videos I could at home, so you're going to scream Renee" he said and looked at Randy "uuh… what happened here while I was gone?" he asked.

"Nothing!" they both said in unison and Howard looked from one to the other.

"Riiiight... let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

End of chapter!

So close, and yet so far XD


	9. Chapter 9

Nineth chapter of this story

Finally sat down and wrote the chapter!

You're all very welcome

* * *

"YAAAAAAAARGHHH!" Howards screamed and covered his eyes from the screen. Randy was already hiding behind the couch.

"Chickens" Renee said and giggled. The blood splattered all over the walls on the TV and Howard looked at it.

"How can you even watch this?!" he screamed as the girl looked directly into the lens and then smiled widely.

"Now we can be together forever" she said in a crazy, high pitched voice. Her face was completely deprived from any ounce of sanity. Howard gulped as the girl got up from the floor and his eyes caught the sight of the girl lying on the floor, nearly headless. It was only nearly because the girl had lost half of her head. The scene ended with a loud scream and then credits. Howard shook wildly and looked at Renee who got up from her seat on the floor.

"And I thought you said my movies wouldn't be scary" she said with a smug grin on her face and took out the disk "I personally think it was boring, I mean, I totally called every kill and even how she would kill them. Waaaaay too predictable. What do you think Randy?" she asked and looked at the couch. He stuck his head up and looked at her.

"No comment…. Why do McFist even let you watch things like that?"

"Because he knows it doesn't scare me. I mean, I've been watching crime series ever since I was a little kid. There's no way a little blood is going to scare me. Not even if it gets drawn out ever so slowly through the vein in your toes" she said and hugged the DVD cassette "you didn't get scared, did you?" Randy just sunk behind the couch again and whimpered, lying in foster position. Howard looked at Renee who just laughed.

"How come you didn't get scared of any of the videos? We've seen like five different genres, and none of it scared you!" he yelled and she looked at him.

"It's because…. Well I guess it's just because things like this doesn't scare me" she said and walked back to the couch "who's turn is it to put in a DVD?"

"It's Sunday, I think we're out of DVD's to put in" Randy said quietly and got out from behind the couch.

"But it's only Sunday morning!" Renee complained and groaned "and I said I would come straight home after this was all over…" she said and sighed.

"Then I think you should get going" Howard said and she scuffed at him.

"Yeah, probably should" she looked at Howard "I have something I need to ask of McFist anyway…" she turned away from him with a devious smirk.

"Then get going" he answered, failing to see the smirk form when she turned away.

"I'll follow you out!" Randy said and got up from the floor. Howard looked at him in surprise, then at Rene. She just chuckled and walked out the door. They hadn't bothered changing clothes during the weekend. She tightened her pony tail and walked out to the main door.

"Is there a reason you wanted to follow me out so badly?" she asked and leaned against the door frame.

"Well, uh…" Randy begun and she giggled.

"It shouldn't have anything to do with the little happening Friday, should it?" she asked and he turned red as a beet "I'll take that as a yes. What about it?"

"Wh-what did it mean?" he asked and she thought about it for a moment.

"It means that you harbor a major crush on the sweet little angel called 'Renee Johnson' and that she has a crush on you too"

"I wouldn't exactly classify you as an angel…" he said and she giggled.

"Ninja then!" she joked and winked at him "reminds me, where the honk is my bag?" she said and looked around.

"Why would the ninja remind you of your bag?" he asked and she stopped up.

"Well… uh…" she said and found it "no reason" she said quickly and looked at Randy "see you in school tomorrow" she said and kissed his cheek. She ran out the door and waved at him. He just waved back, completely spaced out.

Meanwhile, Howard sat in the room and waited for Randy to come back.

* * *

Randy walked down the hall and looked after Renee. He found her in the last place he looked, by her locker. She stood by her locker and hummed quietly, as far as he could tell. She was putting everything in order, throwing out what she didn't need. He saw a few students walking by her and looking at her. She didn't seem to even acknowledge their existence. Howard stood and looked at next to Randy, getting seriously mad that Randy kept insisting to be social with her.

"Hey Renee!" Randy said happily and she turned her head and looking at him. He walked towards her and she smiled.

"Hey Randy, what's up?" she asked and looked back into her locker. She took out a paper and looked at it "won't need this anymore" she said and tossed it out.

"nothing… what you doing with your locker?" he asked and leaned against the locker to her left.

"sorting out the stuff I need from the stuff I don't need" she said and then she froze. A foul smell came out from locker. She squinted her eyes and then widened them in horror "AW SCHNASTY!" she yelled and backed away from the locker.

"What the juice is that smell?!" Randy yelled and held a hand in front of his nose and mouth. He looked into the locker and almost gagged, his head turning slightly green. Inside was an old lunch bag, but this one looked like it would start moving any time soon, if it didn't already.

"What is that?!" Howard yelled, backing up against the wall opposite of the locker.

"It's my last lunch bag" Renee said and looked at it "it's three years old…" Randy looked at her and then took out the bag. He threw it into the nearest trash can where it landed with a wet squishy sound on the bottom. Renee looked back into the locker and frowned.

"It seeped into the surrounding papers!" she whined and took them out. They were mushy and brown "this was my first A+…" she whined and sighed.

"I thought you only got straight A's… but seeing as how you managed to forget your lunchbox for three years, I guess even one A is a plus" Howard said and Renee looked at him with poisonous eyes.

"I didn't really have a chance, Weinerman! I was kinda dragged out of class and told never to go to this school again"

"And you always follow orders? Well, that's a new one" Randy looked between the two and was just about to say something when Renee groaned looked back into the locker.

"Whatever… I have to finish cleaning this up quickly, so I can enjoy lunch before having to go to gym with you two" she got a smirk on her lips as she spoke and Howard narrowed his eyes and looked at her.

"What're you talking about, Johnson? The girls don't have gym with us…" she just hummed a bit and then he got a smirk himself "oh I get it, you're going to dress up as a boy again to have gym with us, right? Well, it might just work this time! Seeing as how you look a lot more like boy now than you did back in fifth grade"

"It's nothing like that, dear Howard" she shut her locker and smiled at him "today, gym class is dancing lessons!" she giggled and Howard gave her a disbelieving look. He opened his mouth and was just about to say something when his sister came in and interrupted.

"Hey peeps! It's gossip time and do I have a story for all you girls out there!" she said excitedly and Renee smiled even more happily. This only worried both Randy and Howard "Renee Johnson, stepdaughter of Hannibal McFist and one of the newest student here at Norrisville high, has talked McFist into donating money for a very special cause!" she said turned the camera on her headband towards Renee, who smiled and stood a little bit more straight. Howard got even more scared now and looked at Renee.

"Well, you see Heidi, it's no secret that I'm known for being quite the tomboy" she said and waited for Howard to say something, but he stayed silent "but I do have one thing, that really marks me as a girl"

"I highly doubt that" Howard muttered.

"I have this weird love for long dresses that fan out when you spin around and knights in shining armor!" she squealed and giggled. Now Howard got really scared "so, I talked McFist into donating some money to this school, and to make the gym into a real life Ball room!" Howard dropped his jaw, every girl on the school squealed "So boys, get your asses moving and ask that one girl you want to treat like a princess to dance, because in four weeks from now, a week after the battle of the bands, Norrisville High is having a ball, fit for a princess!" she finished off, making every girl squeal again and every boy drop their jaw in utter defeat.

"I'm gonna kill her" Howard said and Randy got a little scared by the seriousness in his voice.

* * *

End Of chapter

Hope you enjoyed :D

I have now also made a tumblr where you can ask Renee questions, along with the rest of my OC's

it's called: asklauka2


End file.
